Taste of Perfection
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea is thinking back to her romance with Shane Walsh. Although she is now with Philip, Shane never leaves her mind. All walking dead characters belong to Robert Kirkman.
1. Chapter 1

_**Taste of Perfection**_

**Summary:** Andrea had never been with a man before Shane Walsh. He was her first. Now she taken another lover. But when she is with Philip she can't get Shane of her mind.

**1. First time**

_I'll never forget that hot summer day. Shane and I had been arguing. Then he asked me to be his backup and help find Sophia._

"Get Rick or Daryl," I said walking away as he followed me in the car.

"I don't want Daryl or Rick. I want you," Shane said his brown eyes burning into mine.

"You are a real dick sometimes," I said wiping the sweat of my head. What did he mean when he said he wanted me? I never gotten any real attention from guys. My younger sister was the one with all the boyfriends. I had always been to busy with school work in highschool and in college I never left the library. So a guy saying he wanted me got my attention to say the least.

"I cross the line talking about Amy, but come with me," Shane pleaded.

"Okay," I said finally getting into his car._ Shane drove to an abandon neighborhood and we got out the looking through the houses for Sophia._

_"If Sophia made it this far then I say she has a real shot," I said looking over at him._

_Shane said nothing but walked closely behind me me. Suddenly we were surrounded by walkers. I found myself killing them one after another. While Shane rushed back to the vehicle._

"We have to go Andrea. C'mon," Shane screamed as I started shooting walker after walker. Finally, I got in the car. Shane speeded away and my heart was racing. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body, and suddenly I felt powerful. A woman who knew what she wanted. So I reached over and grabbed his cock looking at him with desire in my eyes.

"Come on then," Shane said pulling me into his arms. His forcefully pressing against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Flashbacks and Questions**

Shane's hands were running through my blonde hair, and my heart was racing. I reached for the snaps on his cargo pants. What had come over me?

_This was not who I was. I was a logic girl. Someone who always over analyzed everything. Who had kissed only two guys. But I didn't care. I wanted him._ _I never wanted anything so bad. His lips touching mine made me come undone. _

_I couldn't control myself around Shane. This had been a long time coming, I thought. Their had been a sexual tension between us since the first time we met._

"Are you sure?" Shane whispered in my ear.

"Yes, but I haven't done this before," I said softly looking into his brown eyes.

"That's all right, sweetheart," Shane said slowly kissing my neck.

He laid me down on the seat of the car and slowly started unbutton my shirt. My body trembled as he removed my white lace bra, and started fondling _my breasts_. I saw a smile come to his face as my nipples grew hard. Quickly he removed my blue jeans. I slide of my panties. His brown eyes were glowing.

"You're beautiful," Shane said covering me now. His muscular body was pressed softly against mine. I buried my face in his neck, and moan in pleasure as he gently thrust himself inside me.

"Ohhh.." I moaned as he moved deeper.

"Baby, you are so tight," Shane said.

Our bodies were moving together in rhythm now. His hands grabbing my ass, as he went up and down. Suddenly with one last powerful thrust, he spilled himself inside me. I could feel his eruption now. His heart pounding against mine. We were both in ecstasy. On a natural high we could only get from each other.

Neither one of say anything for a few minutes.

"We should get back to the group," I said finally.

"Yeah. Let me tell you something sweetheart, this has to happen again," Shane said we pulled on clothes back on.

"We'll see," I grinned. But I knew he was right. I never get enough of him.

"May I?" The Governor asked reaching for my hand.

I was awaken from my flashback now. I was not with Shane. I was in Woodbury seating on a park bench. I was safe, but still I'd rather be in that car in the middle of nowhere with Shane, I thought.

"Okay," I said softly taking his hand.

"Would you like to have a drink?"

"Sure," I muttered.

I knew the Governor was interested in me. I saw the longing stares and noticed how he looked for any excuse to touch me. Part of me liked the attention. Still a larger part of me felt uncomfortable. Why was that? Shane and I weren't item, I told myself.

"This way," he said leading me to his apartment. His hand was soft against mine. I watched as he reached into his pocket and got out a set of keys. He unlocked the door and opened it. I took a seat at the table watching as he poured me a glass of whiskey.

"I don't really drink this. My tolerance for strong _alcohol_ is nonexistent," I said politely pushing the drink away.

"One drink," he urged me in his slow Southern accent._ Could I really refuse the Governor?_

"Just one," I said taking a small sip. Instantly I could feel myself getting light-headed.

"What this?" The Governor asked reaching for the silver 22 pendant hanging from my neck.

"It was a gift from a special friend. That's his football number," I said suddenly noticing his hand on my face.

"You lost him? I wish I could say it gets easier, but it doesn't," The Governor said touching my cheek slowly.

"Governor," I started to say.

"Please call me Philip," his hands now exploring my body.

"Well, Philip I don't know if I have lost him or not," I said still thinking about Shane's brown eyes.

"You are here with me now," Philip said pulling me in.

_His lips softly press against mine, but when I kissed him I tasted Shane's mouth. This man was charming, but he wasn't Shane. And noone could really compare to him. _


End file.
